Hidden Past
by Kurosaki girl 0890
Summary: Ichigo's loved one has a secret, a secret that could ultimately take her life. Because of that he was determined to protect her no matter the costs, and one way he does that is by being apart of a high ranking military secret sect. The Delta's. "We will torture you until we get what we want!" Ichigo smiled grimly, blood staining his teeth, "Then you'll be here a long while."
1. Chapter 1- Captured

Author's Note: So this story has been under a reboot that was desperately needed. The amazing Ichihime Kurosaki has been nice enough to beta this for me and help make sure I keep on track. As many of you may have noticed by now I changed the title and the summary, even though I did this the story has remained mainly the same. It was just as I was going along with chapter 3 that I realized the title and summary I had given it in the beginning did not fit, but now after deep pondering I have come up with the title that fits it much better and a summary that will hopefully catch more attention than the previous one. I hope that new readers will enjoy this and review and follow - I'd love to have you along for the ride with me - as well I hope the old readers will continue to stick with me to the end. This story is becoming a very special project to me so I'd like to hear what everyone's thoughts are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the original characters that Tite Kubo created. I do however own this story that I have placed them in. And even though they are his characters I have changed them to fit this story. Which makes this an AU story.

**Hidden Past**

Summary: Ichigo's loved one has a secret, a secret that could ultimately take her life. Because of that he was determined to protect her no matter the costs, and one way he does that is by being apart of a high ranking military secret sect. The Delta's. "We will torture you until we get what we want!" Ichigo smiled grimly, blood staining his teeth, "Then you'll be here a long while."

* * *

The cool metal of the gun felt good in the young man's hand as he glided in the night. His features were masked by the helmet he wore nearly making his face invisible to the naked eye. The moon was high in the sky as the man made his way through the empty streets. It was dangerous business, what he was doing, which made it very important that he wasn't discovered. Looking to his left he saw one of his particularly good friends. He had met him back in their days in the military academy and ever since then they had been close.

When he saw the signal he needed, adrenalin began to pump in his veins. Automatically, his body began to move and he was quickly flanked by his friend. Together the two of them jogged silently through the sand and buildings. Both of them watched the streets closely as they ran, it was important that they reach their destination undiscovered.

They were panting by the time they saw the building they were looking for. In perfect unison they covered the expanse of the distance and both leaned against the wall of the building. Quietly, the man held up his military issue K-49 and spoke into the headset attached to his ear. "Easy, let's get this done Ichigo so we can return to base and you can make that call to your wife."

Ichigo Kurosaki posed his finger over the trigger and gave a brief nod, indicating that he was ready. The man beside him - his dear companion Renji Abarai - shoved the door open and quickly moved his gun into position, checking to see if an enemy was in the near vicinity. When it was clear, the two of them moved down the hallway with Ichigo watching the rear.

Ichigo had joined the military when he graduated from high school. He started out in the Marines and from there quickly rose in the ranks; by the time he was 23, he was a member of the advanced military unit called Delta Force. It was a top secret unit that served the country following the President's orders and executing the missions they were given with precision and minimal losses. At this very moment they were in the Middle East searching for a man that had snuck out of the US and was currently hiding in the deserts of Iran. It was imperative that they find him and apprehend him before he could leak any secrets from the government to the enemy.

A noise captured Ichigo's attention from a hallway they had passed. He looked back at his partner and spoke softly,"I heard something, and I'm going to check it out. Keep going. I'll meet up with you as soon as I'm sure it was nothing."

"Be careful -" was the only reply Ichigo received. Not wasting any more time, Ichigo retraced his steps and went down the hallway that they had briefly checked before moving on. His gut tightened and he slowed his walk. Something wasn't right about this place and every nerve in his body was screaming for him to turn back.

Despite this he continued forward, there was no time to retreat, he had to finish this mission quickly in order to get back to base. The house creaked eerily as he pushed onward. A few sounds made him jump and he swung his gun around, his brown eyes frantically searching the open area of the room he had just entered. If he had not been trained his breathing would have been hard since his heart was racing. But with the amount of training he had been given, his body was able to keep calm despite what his mind was doing.

Cautiously, he moved towards the back of the room where another door resided. The room smelled of sweat and dirty clothing, a smell that he disliked greatly. His boots didn't make any sound as he maneuvered around piles of clothing and small tables. He slowly moved to the door and touched the knob with his glove-covered hand.

Turning it slowly, he heard something from the other side and his insides went cold. Instinctively he moved back but it was a tad too slow and the door swung open, nearly hitting him in the face. If his foot hadn't been where it was, the door would have hit him smack in the nose. It threw him off balance and he stumbled backward, quickly trying to regain his footing as figures advanced on him. His hand tightened on his K-49 and he was just about to shoot when he felt cool metal pressed against the back of his neck. Knowing that he could very well die here, he closed his eyes briefly, his thoughts going to the young girl that he loved more than life itself.

If there was anything he could have been doing at that moment, he would have chosen to be with her, having her snuggle into his side as they watched a movie. _'Please God…let her know how much I love her.'_ Then with determination, Ichigo's eyes snapped open and they were filled with hardness. He cussed under his breath, gripped his gun tightly and made the split decision to whirl around on the man that was behind him. The second he did so, he felt something hard hit him and then all that was left was darkness.

* * *

_6 Months Earlier in Washington D.C., United States_

"Avery stop that!" A voice rang loudly through the two story house as the sound of a small girl's laughter filled the air.

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 25, had just stepped into his home and already he could hear the results of what his only daughter was doing. Letting his cargo backpack fall from his shoulders and onto the floor, beside the wall, he got on one knee and began to unlace his combat boots.

They had been living in this home the longest, and so far Washington D.C. had become home. Being with the military meant one was forced to move around a lot. The same went for Ichigo and his wife. During his time they had lived in several different states and even resided in London for a year. The thing that made both of them decide that Washington D.C. was home was the strong military presence that was there. Ichigo knew that no matter what could happen, his family would be taken care of. That in itself was peace of mind.

With one boot unlaced and successfully off, Ichigo switched legs and begun to unlace the second one. His eyes left what they were doing and looked up at the picture that hung on the wall directly in front of him. It was a picture of the day he was married - 4 years earlier. He had been 21 at the time and in the middle of moving up in the ranks of the military.

It turned out to be the single best decision in his life, besides marrying his beautiful wife. That had probably been the best and most significant decision he had made. Grabbing his boots in one hand Ichigo got to his feet and put them in the shoe basket that was just to his left. Deciding to leave his backpack where it was, he meandered down the hall. Pictures scattered it - different ones of him and his wife, some of their young daughter, and some of the places they had lived during his time serving.

Ichigo reached the end of the stairs and gazed up them. There he saw the figure of his wife, her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side as she tapped her foot. "I am serious, Avery! You cannot do that to the kitten - look at her!"

A smile cracked his usually firm face as his wife took a hand-off her hips and pointed at what he assumed was their kitten, "She is terrified, I don't think you would like it if someone picked you up and dressed you in something you didn't like."

"But momma!" the strong voice of a usually well-behaved and endearing young girl argued, "Chloe was naked, and we can't have her naked."

The argument resumed but Ichigo wasn't paying it much attention, instead he was taking this unique time to study his wife. He started at her legs, one of his unrelenting weaknesses. They were long, curvy, and ultimately his. Her hips were enticing as well with roundness that finished off her hourglass figure.

Ichigo Kurosaki was not a stupid man; he knew that his wife turned other men's heads when she walked down the street or shopped in the local grocery store. Even when she was with him, she still got looks of desperation from them. During those instances he would wrap his arm around her slender waist and pull her closer to him, which caused the men to frown in disappointment. To say he was proud about the fact that she was his would be an understatement. There was no better feeling than to know that other men lusted after his wife and they would never get her.

Ichigo got a clear look at his wife as she glanced over her shoulder at the stairs and then looked away, just to then do a double take. His smile widened when her full gray eyes grew in size at seeing him. She hadn't expected him home until late that evening, so to see him standing at the foot of the stairs was sure to be a shock. Friends asked him frequently if he was ever worried of his wife stepping out on him during one of the long deployments that came frequently. As his wife regained her composure from the surprise, she turned her body to face him and rushed towards him. The answer Ichigo always gave them was no. Orihime Inoue, now Kurosaki as of four years ago, had always been devoted to him. Opening his arms to her as she got to the fifth step of the stairs and she lunged for him, he caught her easily in his strong arms.

Moving her auburn hair to the side, he buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her that he loved so much. No, he never worried about her stepping out on him, not ever. When her arms wrapped tightly around him, he felt his heart constrict. How he loved her! Being with her had completed him and he wondered how he had ever gotten along without her before that point.

As the memories of how they met assaulted his mind, he smirked against her neck. The action made her shiver which in return made him more excited to see her. She always responded so quickly to his touch and actions. "Orihime…" his voice was husky as he spoke her name softly, his lips grazing her skin.

Her left hand moved to the hair at the base of his neck, the diamond ring that adorned her ring finger glinting from the light in the house. Ichigo still held her above the ground - his six foot one height always giving him the advantage over her shorter frame. "Ichigo, I didn't expect you home until late. You called and said you had a meeting…"

Orihime's body slid down his as he lowered her to the ground. Ichigo cupped her face with his hands and looked intently into her gray eyes, "I did have a meeting, but after I got off the phone with you I realized I would have to leave you again. So I went to my CO and told him that if they were sending us back into the field so soon that there was no way in hell I was going to be in a meeting for three hours when I could be at home with my family."

"You actually told him that? And he didn't get angry?" The surprise was evident in her voice.

"I didn't say that..." Ichigo trailed off a little sheepishly, "He wasn't pleased, but he understood the reason why I wanted to come home, so after a chiding he allowed me to leave."

Orihime tossed her hair behind her shoulder, "You better not have to put in more hours for this later. But I won't complain, I'm just happy you're home now!"

Ichigo laughed, "From the sounds of it Avery was giving you a run for your money."

"She is going to kill that kitten you brought her home last week. For some reason she believes that she is naked and therefore needs to have clothes put on. I try telling her that her fur is clothes enough but that doesn't even phase her."

He opened his mouth to respond to Orihime but a scream filled the air and a figure lunged into him. Ichigo barely had time to grab his daughter, but his reflexes kicked in without much thought. Perplexed by the way his daughter had thrown herself at him, Ichigo looked down at her. She had inherited his orange hair but her eyes were completely from her mother's side. When she looked up at him and smiled, he couldn't help but love the big dimples that were on both of her cheeks.

"Daddy!"

"Hello Princess, I missed you."

"Missed you too!" she declared loudly. Orihime folded her arms and took a step back so she could watch as her husband and daughter began to talk idly about things that really had no meaning. But when Ichigo turned the conversation to the way she had been treating her mother, Orihime was quick to follow it.

"You need to listen to Mother, Avery. She knows what she is talking about and it is good for you to listen to her."

Avery's brow creased, "But," her deep gray eyes clouded with thought, "Chloe needs to be wearing clothes, it isn't good to be naky."

Ichigo leaned his forehead against her own. Both of them peered deeply into each others eyes, "Kittens don't need to wear clothes like we do. You know how most animals have hair or fur?"

Avery moved her head against her fathers, "Yeah."

"Well that is their clothes. So if they have hair or fur,they don't need to wear clothes like we wear."

"Oh," she bobbed her head once, sending her shoulder-length, wavy hair swirling around her shoulders, "then Chloe didn't need baby clothes."

Kissing her forehead, Ichigo smiled proudly at her, "Yes, exactly right."

"Sure she listens to you." Orihime muttered under her breath. Ichigo looked over at her, "I'm sorry honey, what was that?"

Snapping to attention Orihime waved her hands in front of her wildly, "N-nothing! I just think it's great that you are here to spend time with Avery."

"And you." He added easily, almost as if it was the simplest fact in the world.

Orihime went over to him and got on her tiptoes so she was able to reach his cheek. She kissed it lovingly, "I love you Ichigo."

"I love you." He replied.

"I love you too!" Avery had to add her own voice to the conversation as well. Ichigo kissed her cheek and then began to tickle her. "And I love you as well, my little Princess."

Fits of laughter filled the parents ears and they smiled. When they had found out that they were pregnant, it had been a surprise. It was not at all planned - seeing as they were newlyweds of only a month. But they accepted it even though they were both nervous and scared. A little life had been brought to them and there was no way they were going to take it away.

Orihime watched as Ichigo easily carried Avery away from the stairs and into the family room that was beside the dining room. Without much effort he was sitting on the leather couch and had Avery sprawled out on his lap. She was kicking her legs and giggling so much that her face was beginning to turn red.

_'I will never regret the day I said yes to him.'_ she thought as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded. Her first impression of Ichigo Kurosaki had been that he was intense. Very intense. At the time of their meeting, they had had a membership at the same gym. She had been on the treadmill when he had entered.

Orihime remembered the way her breath had caught painfully in her throat when she noticed him. It was hard not to notice him, with his bright orange hair and tall stature. All the girls in the gym that day fell prey to his handsome good looks, and yet what drew her to him the most was he didn't seem to know that. He wasn't like most guys that were good looking, they all seemed to know how much woman adored them and they acted pompous and almighty. He was different, it was as if he didn't notice all the open-mouthed, wide eyed, stares he got.

But when she had looked at him, that seemed to catch his attention and soon the two of them were staring at one another. She'd never know what his first thoughts of her were but she certainly knew what hers was of him. '_I wonder how gentle those strong, big, hands can be. And...I wonder what could make that frown of his turn upside down into a smile.'_ Those had been her thoughts, along with the desire to get to know him. After that it hadn't taken them long to begin dating, and soon after they were married.

"Should we go to the bounce park?" His question to their daughter shook Orihime out of her thoughts.

Avery raised her arms high in the air and exclaimed with happiness and excitement, "Yes! Let's go daddy! Let's go!"

Her life was perfect; there was nothing Orihime could complain about - except for the fact that Ichigo was taken away from it more than 80% of the time. But other than that it was perfect, absolutely perfect.

* * *

*_Edited_ September 2014*


	2. Chapter 2- Sickness and Pain

Author's Note: I am here once again with a edited version of this chapter. A lot has been added, so it'd be good to re-read the story from the start. Luckily I started making changes before I got too carried away in the story. I believe all additions have enhanced the story more and I hope you, the reader, agree as well. Once again I had the help from Ichihime Kurosaki, without her some of this would have never been what it is. Please read and review, I love to get your thoughts on this story. It is evolving more and more each day and I am getting excited about it. I do hope more people come to like this story... Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the original characters that Tite Kubo created. I do however own this story that I have placed them in. And even though they are his characters I have changed them to fit this story. Which makes this an OOC and AU story. I also do not own any of the name brands or the name brand products that are used throughout this story.

Chapter 2 - Sickness and Pain

_Present Day - Iraq 2:35 A.M._

Ichigo awoke with a start. Something hard had hit him in the gut, sending him spiraling into a fit of coughs. A voice began to yell at him and soon he was pulled to his knees by the hair. He could have sworn the force of his body weight being pulled up by his hair would have torn the locks right out of his head, but somehow they stayed intact, bringing him more pain.

That was when he began to comprehend what was being shouted at him, translating the shouts in his head automatically, a sign he was accustomed to the language from being stationed in Iraq one too many times.

"You will tell us what the plans of the United States are! If you do not, you will die."

Huh, they really thought threatening him would make him talk. Hadn't they learned by now that nothing they did to him would accomplish that? He had been trained to handle a lot more pain than what they had been dishing out on him. So far this had been child's play and he had no intention of giving them what they demanded.

"Tell us!"

Ichigo opened his eyes and glared at the man dressed in white that was before him. He licked his cracked lips and then smirked. "Go to hell." He spoke in perfect Arabic, which seemed to enrage his captor all the more. The man's hand collided with the side of his head, the force of the slap making it turn sharply in the opposite direction of the blow.

"Be very careful with what you say American soldier. If you continue to speak this way you will be taken out."

Another lie; Ichigo knew full well that they would keep him alive long enough to torture him in the hopes that they'd get him to spill all that he knew. No, he was much too valuable for them to kill. They'd keep him alive...but barely.

When the man grabbed his chin forcibly and made him look into his sinister eyes, Ichigo found the nerve to laugh. "You really think I am that stupid? Do all you can to me, I'll never talk." He watched with fascination as the Iraqi turned a purple color and then turned back towards the door.

"You will wish you had talked American. I will return with my boss...he'll know how to deal with you. His methods...are much more effective than my own."

Ichigo gave the man a defiant look and did not speak. That won him another glare and the door slammed, the light having been turned off with a click - leaving him darkness once again. Who was this big boss he had been talking about? Perhaps it was good he had been captured, because now if he was rescued...he'd be able to have the intel that was needed. A bitter laugh left him, but the darkness only seemed to swallow it up. Good to be taken? Nothing about this situation was good. When the light had been on he had been able to study his prison and there was absolutely no way out. All he could do was recover from the wounds they had inflicted on him thus far. He massaged his right hand that was battered and bloody, trying to regain some feeling in it. Ichigo Kurosaki would analyze this enemy. With his calculating eye, he would discover what it was they were hiding, and what their plans were with him and the United States. Because first and foremost - he was a soldier, one of the best of the business, and he would not let his country, or his precious family down.

* * *

_Present Day - Washington D.C. 10:30 A.M_.

Orihime Kurosaki put the finishing touches of her make-up on for the morning. She had been through a rough night with Avery; the little girl had a cold that was beginning to worry her. It may be time she got her a doctor appointment just to make sure there was nothing serious going on. A small whimper came from behind her and she whirled around to see Avery standing in the doorway of the master bathroom. She had her favorite green blanket in her hand and tears coursing down her cheeks. Her orange hair matted and tangled from her fitful sleep the night before.

"Momma...I hurt."

Orihime dropped her make-up brush and went over to her daughter. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on her forehead and pulled it back when she felt the heat coming from it. _'No...she does have a fever. Why does this happen when Ichigo is gone? Avery seems to get sick each time he leaves.'_

"Baby what hurts?"

Avery rubbed at her right ear with the hand that was holding her blanket. "This."

No, not her ear again - that meant she most likely had another ear infection. Maybe this time they really would have to put tubes in her ears to stop it from happening. It was something her and Ichigo hadn't wanted to do unless it became a last resort. It looked like it finally had. Orihime picked Avery up and cradled her to her chest, using a bouncing motion to try to help calm her, "It's going to be okay Avery, mommy is here."

Avery was crying softly but Orihime knew it was only a matter of time before full blown wails came. She rubbed Avery's back in a tender way, trying to think about what she could possibly do at this moment to help her daughter. Deciding that there was no other way but to call the doctor, she moved over to her cell phone that was charging beside the king size bed she shared with Ichigo. Her heart broke when she heard Avery's next words.

"Daddy...I..." hiccup, "want daddy."

"I know baby, I know." she said soothingly. '_I want him too Avery, very much.'_

With a single hand, Orihime picked up her cell phone - unplugging it from it's charger - and unlocked the screen. Tapping the phone icon she got the number pad up and let her thumb glide over the surface. The ten digit number came to her mind easily, having memorized it from her many calls in to the doctor's office. Ever since she had Avery, she and Ichigo had spent many hours - and dollars - on doctor visits. Even when Avery was a little baby she was sick. Orihime couldn't help but have a sinking feeling every time her daughter got sick, no mother liked to have their child ill. Hopefully it didn't turn into something horrible... The phone rang and rang, and soon a receptionist answered.

"This is Dr. Gin's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Orihime Kurosaki and I need to get my daughter, Avery, in to see Dr. Gin as soon as possible."

"Okay what is going on?" The receptionist asked and Orihime could hear her typing furiously on a keyboard.

"She's been sick for a couple of days now with cold like symptoms but then woke up this morning with a fever and has been complaining that her ear is hurting. I think it's another ear infection."

The receptionist spoke her sympathies and began to sprout out times that were open. Orihime leaned her head against Avery's while holding the phone to her ear. When she was told all the open slots, she cursed under her breath. They were all for an hour or so later.

"I'll take the 11:30 one."

"I'm sorry there's nothing sooner."

"I understand." Orihime replied her voice laced with some sorrow.

The receptionist picked up on this and added, "But if you get here sooner...there might be an opening available if someone doesn't arrive or is late. It's possible we can get her in earlier than her appointment."

"Thank you." That was a stretch, but at least the receptionist was kind enough to suggest it. Orihime ended the call and tossed her cell phone on the bed. "Let's get you ready to go see Dr. Gin."

Avery sniffled and leaned her head on Orihime's shoulder, "Daddy..."

Orihime, grimacing at her daughter's statement, went into Avery's room and began to put together a little outfit for her to wear. Getting on a knee, she balanced Avery on her hip and pulled out a pair of black leggings from the sky blue dresser drawers that matched the other furniture in the room. The small girl's room was decorated in sky blue, her current favorite color. White clouds were painted on the walls and a sun was in the right hand corner of the room, giving the impression of a sky. Avery had always loved to go outside and lay on her back to stare up at the clouds that roamed the sky. Many times she'd scream and point to one, wanting her parents to describe to her what it was they believed the cloud to look like. When it had come time to paint her room in the new house she, had insisted on having clouds, so naturally, she got clouds. To the side of the bed was a small toy chest that held her dolls and trains. Beside that was a bookshelf that housed the many books she loved, and would insist on having read to her.

Tossing the the tights on the trundle bed, Orihime got to her feet and went to the closet. Her grey eyes scanned the dresses and shirts that lined the hangers. Finding a purple long sweater, she tugged it off the hanger and placed it with the leggings. Once everything was laid out, she set Avery down on her feet and got her out of her pajamas.

"I know you miss daddy but we'll get to see him tonight on the apple." They called their computer an apple because it was an Apple MacBook Pro. It had been easier to teach it to her as being the apple instead of laptop. But now that Avery was getting older she was beginning to know what the laptop was without the little nickname they had given it.

"Promise?" Avery asked, tears in her grey eyes, lower lip jutting out.

"Promise. You know your daddy doesn't like to keep you waiting."

Suddenly the young girl stuck out her right hand, pinky extended, "Pinky swear?" her voice was nasally and sounded horrible.

Orihime took in the way her daughter held her gaze unrelenting, showing the determination that was there. Raising her own hand, she curled her pinky with Avery's tiny one, "Pinky swear."

That appeared to be the right thing to do because Avery didn't mumble another word. Instead, she stood stock still and let Orihime pull her thick hair into a side pony-tail to finish off the outfit. Sitting back on her legs, Orihime observed her daughter as she stood beside her bed. She looked adorable in her outfit and hair fixed, but her pallor gave away the sickness she was suffering. Her large and grey eyes were sunken in, a dark color and bags forming under them, and her cheeks were pale with a slight green tint to them - they were all indications that she was not well. Orihime's thoughts once again went to the frequency of Avery's illnesses. It was not common to have a child get sick as often as hers did. Perhaps she'd have to ask Dr. Gin if there was anything that could be done to see if there was something else going on underneath the surface.

Picking Avery up and setting her on the small trundle bed they had purchased for her when she turned 3, Orihime began to slide socks onto her tiny feet. Avery sat and stared vacantly at the wall, and began to sniffle again, more tears cascading down her cheeks. Once that was finished and the tiny purple Chuck Taylors were in place, Orihime picked her up and went to get her purse downstairs in the livingroom, on the couch. Without much care for her own state of look, Orihime plucked her keys out from the black Chanel purse. Her hair hung low, coming to the middle of her back, the auburn tresses elegantly brushed but not styled. Slipping on a pair of black flip flops that were at the entrance of the laundry room, she made sure her Levi skinny jeans were zipped. As she opened the door to the laundry room, Orihime tried to tug down her green cardigan that had rode up due to Avery being on her right hip.

Through the laundry room was the garage, where her car was parked. Taking steps carefully so she wouldn't trip and fall with Avery, Orihime pushed a button on her keys to open the garage door. It began to open with a loud creak and didn't stop until it was all the way up. Her red 2015 Mercedes GLA blinked, signaling it had registered the key as it neared. The doors automatically unlocked and she opened the back door and began to strap Avery into her car seat. When that was finished, she got in and started the car. It hummed to life instantly. Ichigo had agreed to this car immediately once he heard the sales man ramble off the safety ratings it had. Safety was always number one to Ichigo and he'd do anything to make sure everything he purchased was the best of the best. Normally Orihime would argue with him, but she liked the car and therefore agreed fully to his decision.

Checking her rearview mirror as she backed out of the driveway, shutting the garage door once her car passed under it, Orihime easily got onto the road. The drive wouldn't take more than 10 minutes if there was no traffic. Orihime signaled to enter the right hand lane as she pulled out of their suburban neighborhood and onto one of the main streets. Avery gently spoke up at that moment, "Momma?"

"Yes?" Orihime asked, her concentration mostly on the cars that were coming up next to her.

"Can..." there was a pause and Orihime sat up straighter in her seat so she could look at Avery from the rearview mirror.

"Yes?"

The little girl scrunched her nose in concentration, "Can we listen to a song?"

Orihime refocused her attention on the road, making a right hand turn that would lead her to the freeway, "What song?"

The answer came quickly, "Taylor Swift!" Avery's voice had been filled with excitement at her request that Orihime couldn't help but smirk. Without taking her eyes off the road, she pushed a button on the touch screen console and soon Taylor Swift was rocking out through their speakers and the music was beating throughout the car.

Avery began to bounce her head to the beat and soon Orihime could hear her tiny voice singing along with the lyrics. As the traffic in front of her began to slow Orihime cussed, "Dammit, not this, not now."

Luckily Avery hadn't heard her swear, because if she had she surely would have repeated the word followed with '_Mommy, you shouldn't say bad words, you'll have to wash your mouth out with soap.'_ A sign on the side of the freeway read: Accident, expect delays.

Tapping the steering wheel with more force than she intended, Orihime sat back as the cars in front of her came to a stop; this was going to put them behind for the doctor's appointment. The likelihood of getting Avery seen earlier was diminishing by the minute. 15 minutes later, they were finally getting off the exit into downtown Washington D.C.

Pulling into the doctor's office she easily maneuvered her Mercedes into a stall. Turning around she looked at Avery, "We're here baby, now you'll get to see Dr. Gin." The bit of energy Avery had had while listening to the music was gone now and she looked at her mother vacantly. Orihime quickly got out of the car and got the back door open, buckling her from her car seat. With Avery in arm, she bumped the door with her hip to close it and scurried inside the building.

The receptionist looked up as she entered the pediatric wing, "Mrs. Kurosaki, I am _so_ sorry that little Avery is sick again."

_'If they know my name off the bat that shows how much I am here. I shouldn't have to be here this much.'_ Orihime thought as she walked to the desk and waited for the receptionist to pull up her information. "Is it the same health insurance?" the lady asked politely. With much restraint Orihime kept herself from rolling her eyes. They asked the same question each and every time they came in.

"No, this time it's the one we use when Ichigo is deployed."

"Ah, so it's Tricare." The receptionist stated, her fingernails clinking against the keyboard as she typed, "Yes, we have that still in our records. If you want to have a seat, I will try to get you in as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Taking a seat, Orihime sat Avery on her lap who now was whimpering quietly. She never liked being at the doctor's office; it scared her a bit, especially since they had to make frequent visits to keep her up to date on her shots. Orihime pulled Avery to her chest and began to caress her face - it was a gesture she always did, and Avery seemed to take comfort in it.

"Did you want to watch something on mommy's phone?" Orihime whispered so the others in the waiting room wouldn't overhear. Normally Avery would jump at the chance but with a small shake of her head, she closed her eyes tight. Orihime kissed her forehead and continued to rub her daughter's cheek.

Twenty minutes went by and soon Orihime was bouncing Avery on her knee, trying to keep both of them sane as they waited. Her head shot up when a nurse called, "Avery Kurosaki."

"Here!" Orihime shouted, and then instantly felt guilty as everyone's eyes in the waiting room snapped to her, looks of irritation on their faces. '_Oops._..'

Getting out of the chair as fast as she could without dropping her purse, or Avery, Orihime followed after the nurse that went into the back rooms. The nurse, her name was Molly, pointed to the scale that was beside a big wall, "We need to weight her."

Avery stood as still as she could as the digital numbers on the scale moved and then settled on a solid number. The nurse noted it down in a folder that had Avery's past visits. "Well she kept her normal weight this time, that's a good sign."

"Yes, if she lost any more weight, Dr. Gin was going to put her on a strict diet."

"That is what I see noted here, luckily we don't have to do that. Now lets put her on the countertop and I'll take her temperature." Molly set the folder to the side and helped Orihime get Avery in place. Orihime stepped back so Molly would be able to take Avery's vitals before they went into the room to wait for the doctor. She began to bite her nails as she watched Molly take her temperature; if this was more than an ear infection Orihime wasn't sure how she'd deal with it.

Molly quickly jotted down the results and then patted Avery's hand, "You have done such a good job."

"Thank you." Avery whispered. Molly touched Avery's cheeks and then forehead, "You poor thing, I know you aren't feeling well. Dr. Gin will help you feel better."

Taking Avery into her arms again, Orihime followed Molly into a waiting room. Molly stayed to make sure they got settled in before leaving to see if Dr. Gin was ready to see them. Orihime pulled out her phone to check the time and when she saw the picture of her and Ichigo that was set as the background, it made her heartache. How she missed him!

The door opened and a man with white hair that went into his eyes, nearly covering them from view, stepped into the room. He smiled pleasantly at them and then looked at Avery, "Hi Avery."

"Hi," was Avery's soft reply, not at all really invested in seeing him.

"You're here again, which means you are sick?" Gin inquired the small girl who was now swinging her legs back and forth from where she was sitting on the examining table. Her mother was in an armed chair beside the table, a look of worry etched on her delicate features.

Her small head nodded and she tugged on her right ear, "It hurts."

The smile left his face and Dr. Gin moved around so he could begin his examination. He spoke idly to Orihime as he did this, asking questions about her family and about Ichigo who he knew was deployed. She answered his questions as best as she could, or wanted, but other than that didn't give him many details. When he asked her about Avery she told him everything she knew about what was happening with her daughter. After a few minutes, he sat down on a swivel seat and looked at her.

"It's as you feared - another ear infection. We really need to discuss getting her tubes in her ears. I don't like to see this little girl suffer."

Orihime nodded, "Neither do I. I was just hoping this wouldn't continue on...and with Ichigo gone..."

"I know it's hard, Mrs. Kurosaki," Dr. Gin stated, "But we cannot wait for him to return from his deployment. We don't know how long he will be gone. This little girl needs the tubes now. And your insurance will cover it."

It was true, right now they were on high insurance that Ichigo got each time he was sent out with his unit. The insurance covered just about everything and Orihime knew if she did this now they would not have to pay anything down on it. The procedure would be free and it would help her daughter.

"What do we need to do?"

Dr. Gin went into the details and Orihime felt like she wasn't even in the room. She was listening to what he was saying and yet, at the same time, was in disbelief that she had to go through this right now.

"Shall I schedule the procedure?"

Orihime blinked, "Yes, that would be good. Thank you so much."

She looked up at him when she felt his hand on her shoulder, "I know you are worried about this, but I promise Avery will be in good hands. It's a simple procedure that is done frequently."

Orihime nodded sullenly, "I have complete trust in you. I just wish my husband was here."

"That I understand as well. Make an appointment with the receptionist on your way out and we'll get Avery feeling better in no time. For now I'll send a prescription to your pharmacy; it should be ready by the time you get there."

Orihime bowed, "Thank you so much."

"Not at all, see you soon Avery." He patted her head and she gave him a weak wave of her hand, and then rested her head back on Orihime's shoulder. As Dr. Gin got up to leave Orihime remembered the other thing she wanted to discuss with him, "Wait doctor"

He turned to face her again, his hand falling from the doorknob, "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath Orihime jumped in, "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. As you know, we have been coming in a lot as of late with Avery...and I worry that maybe something else is going on. It isn't normal for children to be this sick so often at this age is it?"

Gin held Avery's chart in his hand and he began to flip through the pages that were on it. His eyes scanned the notes before looking over the clipboard at Orihime, "In some instances it is normal, but if you'd like I'd be willing to perform some more tests."

"Would you? I just want to make sure nothing is seriously wrong, besides the ear infection that she has currently." The mother explained, despite feeling that she was becoming an overprotective mother that fretted about any little thing that happened to their child. Dr. Gin didn't seem to mind that however, he only pulled his pencil out from the place it resided on his ear, and began to write on the clipboard.

"Well, right now there isn't a ton we can do since she's sick, but we can draw some blood and get some routine check's going on it. Blood work takes a couple of days so you wouldn't hear of any results until at least the end of the week."

Orihime held Avery close and kissed her forehead, "Would it be okay if Dr. Gin pokes you for only a minute?"

Avery lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked at the doctor. Her grey eyes gazed at him steadily, sizing him up. When she decided he wasn't going to force her to let him do this, she spoke, "Okay...but only a little one."

Gin smiled, "It will be over quickly," looking back at Orihime he continued, "I'll have the nurse come in and she'll draw the blood. Then we'll submit it to the lab for testing."

"Thank you." Orihime replied sincerely.

He waved his hand dismissively, "This is what I do Mrs. Kurosaki, I am more than happy to do what you need to have a peace of mind." He replaced the pencil to his ear and tapped Avery on the tip of her nose, "And I'll be seeing you soon, be good to your mother and do as she says, okay?"

"Okay." Avery mumbled as she snuggled back into her mother's shoulder, hiding her face from the doctor now. Orihime smiled apologetically, "Sorry...normally she's better with people."

Turning the doorknob, the doctor shrugged his shoulders, "I understand," turning to look out into the hallway he called, "Rangiku, can you come in here and draw some blood for testing."

A busty woman in pink scrubs appeared beside Dr. Gin. Her curly hair framed her face, bringing out the beautiful features of it. Her blue eyes sparkled with genuine kindness as she looked at the mother and child in the room. "Of course, is it the little one that needs it?"

"Yes, you'll find that she is a good patient and will let you draw the blood easily." Dr. Gin explained as he stepped around Rangiku in order leave the examining room. "Perfect, leave it to me doctor."

He smiled, "I always do." And then with a parting wave he was gone.

Rangiku entered the room and went to the counter, pulling out a blue tin that had the supplies she needed. The first thing she did was pull out a pair of gloves and snapped them into place on her hands. "Are you sick little one? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Avery replied, "My daddy says I'm a brave girl."

Orihime leaned her head on Avery's and watched as Rangiku prepared the needle that would be used to draw the blood. It was a small needle, which was good, and by the looks of it Orihime could tell it wouldn't take long to fill the vial that would hold the blood. After assembling the unit, Rangiku turned and smiled at Avery. "Can you sit in your mommy's arms and hold _really_ still?"

Sitting up straight, Avery's lips formed into a determined line as she nodded. The nurse then looked at Orihime, "You may need to help hold her arm straight, otherwise this will hurt a bit."

Orihime gripped her daughter's right wrist and extended the arm so it was straight. Rangiku took a alcohol wipe and cleaned the area the needle would enter. With a smile, she counted to three and plunged the needle into the skin. Avery whimpered a little but otherwise held stalk still. In ten seconds the vial was filled and Orihime was holding a cotton ball to the area the needle had been. "You did so good!" she praised the young girl who was trying hard to keep a brave face. "I believe you are the bravest little girl I've worked with." Rangiku exclaimed.

Avery's lips tugged up on the ends, forming a half smile at the praise. Orihime added to Rangiku's compliments, "Daddy is going to be so proud of you when we tell him."

That made Avery spin her head around to look up at her mother, her eyes alight, "Can I tell him? Can I?"

Orihime laughed, "Yes, you can be the one to tell him. I also think this deserves a coin in the prize jar, what do you think?"

"Yes, yes!" Avery chanted exuberantly. The prize jar had been Ichigo's idea when they had found out they were pregnant. The two of them had been deciding on what types of punishments and praising they would have with their child. That was when he had presented the idea of the prize jar. If the child - they didn't know they were having a girl then, - did something that was good, they would give them a penny that would go in the prize jar. When the prize jar was full they would take the child to a fun place like SeaWorld in Florida or other things of the sort. But if the child did anything naughty, then they would take out a penny. So far it had been working very well with Avery.

Rangiku spoke then, the sounds of putting things away filling everyone's ears, "That's it, you are good to go now."

Avery surprised them both by speaking, "Thank you very much pretty nurse."

Rangiku squealed with delight and took Avery's hand in her own, "You are so cute! And you are very welcome, I hope you get better soon."

With a blush the girl responded, "Thank you."

Looking at her mother Rangiku continued, "You have a wonderful daughter! I hope she, and you, get the rest both of you need."

"Thank you. It'll be good to get to the pharmacy to get her prescription."

"Yes! Drive safe and we'll be seeing you two again."

Without another word, Orihime went out the way she had come in and went to the receptionist. There she scheduled Avery's appointment for the following week. They needed to give time for the medicine to kick in to boost Avery's immune system, since it wasn't exactly in peak condition at the moment.

The house was quiet when the two of them returned. Orihime had the medicine in hand and just finished giving Avery some of it when the doorbell rang. It was unusual for it to ring since, normally, not many people came by. The Kurosaki's tended to be private people, and for good reason, so they only had a handful of friends that would come over. But it was never unannounced. Avery dragged herself over to the couch and she slumped on it, her eyes closing. With a sigh, Orihime walked over to the door and opened it. Her heart sank when she saw the two men standing in the doorway. They were both in matching military uniforms and they shared the same grim look. '_Please no...God please no...'_

"Mrs. Kurosaki...we are here to give you some news..." The youngest man spoke. The only time military men came unannounced to a home was to report something bad. No good ever came from it. Orihime took a step back and turned around to see her daughter in her same position on the couch. Orihime knew she was being rude by ignoring the guests standing in her doorway, but at the moment she needed to take care of her daughter. Whatever they had to say would not be said in front of her.

Going to Avery, she brushed her orange bangs to the side, "Honey, why don't we take you upstairs to mommy's bed? You can watch Dora."

The two men at the door exchanged exasperated looks but otherwise said nothing. Avery's eyes looked up, "Do I have to?"

Nodding sadly Orihime helped her daughter into a sitting position, "Yes, mommy has to talk to these men and then if you are still awake, I promise to come get you."

Avery looked around her mother's body, her grey eyes widened, "But -" her words were cut off by her mother's hands being pressed to the sides of her face, forcing her to look away from the door, "Baby, I need you to do this for mama, okay?"

The small girl studied her mother's face and gulped when she saw the slight panic in those eyes looking back at her. To Orihime's relief, her daughter nodded, and in a single fluid motion, Avery was in her arms and they were heading up the stairs.

"Ma'am?" one of the men called out to Orihime, confusion laced in his voice.

With her back facing them Orihime replied, "One minute." It came out more clipped than she had meant it to. Avery lifted a hand and weakly waved at the two figures, "Bye, bye." she whispered.

The two men immediately raised their own hands, giving her a farewell wave. The younger of the two men leaned towards his superior, "How are we going to do this sir? Mrs. Kurosaki already seems...agitated."

The older of the men folded his arms, raising one of his hands to slide his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I know she is upset. It seems her daughter is sick as well...this couldn't be a worse time for this to happen."

"How should we react?" The private asked another question, his nerves showing in the way his voice skipped in octave. The older man didn't have time to answer when Orihime came walking down the stairs. She was brushing her hair behind her ears and she stood rigid when she approached them.

Orihime was vaguely aware of the young man beginning to speak to her but it didn't register, instead her eyes were locked on a picture that was hanging on the wall just beside the entrance. It was the picture of her and Ichigo's wedding day. His face was so alight with joy and happiness...now what was it like?

"Ma'am?"

Orihime jumped and felt her world begin to spin. She took a couple of steps back and began to shake her head in denial. "No...no..." her words came out choked as she tried to fight the feeling of doom that was spreading through her.

The two men stepped into the house and one of them, with sympathy in his eyes, reached out to her, "We are here to report that your husband...has gone missing."

* * *

_Edited September 2014_


	3. Chapter 3 - Suffering

Author's Note: I bring you chapter 3! This took me a while to get out and I think the length will show why. Without my great Beta, Ichihime Kurosaki, there is no way this chapter, or story, would have turned out as it has. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review to tell me what you think. This story is taking a lot of time for me to do but I put so much effort in it. So please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the original characters that Tite Kubo created. I do however own this story that I have placed them in. And even though they are his characters, I have changed them to fit this story. Which makes this an OOC and AU story. I also do not own any of the name brands or name brand products that are used throughout this story.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Suffering

_Present Day Iraq - 11:45 P.M._

_Day 3 of Captivity_

"Get up!"

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, zeroing in on the dark figure standing in the doorway of the little prison. It was hard to make out details of the person's features. The room was dark and dank, and despite his will, it also smelled like his puke - all adding to his incapability to make out any certain characteristics of the person. It was utterly humiliating; in normal circumstances Ichigo would never allow for this to happen. His stomach growled menacingly and he gritted his teeth, trying to concentrate on anything but the empty feeling that echoed within his body. The little bit of food Ichigo did get was old and moldy, which did not sit well in the stomach, and did not make him want to eat it, but he knew if this continued on… he would eat it. All of it.

"You American trash are being treated as you should be."

Startled, Ichigo looked up at the figure again as he sluggishly got into a sitting position. The man had just spoken English, it was broken and there was an accent… but no doubt about it, it was English. The accent did not sound like the ones Arabs had when they spoke. No, this one was different… familiar, but different. Several seconds ticked by and the answer came to him - Japanese, that was the answer! After the thrill of the discovery came the instant stomach-dropping reality. If the man was Japanese… things just got a lot more complicated. Ichigo, with his hands on his knees, slowly got to a standing position. His body protested against the movement but he effectively ignored it.

"You are not an Arab."

There was a chuckle, cold and sinister, "You are correct, I am not. But I control the men that ensnared you. I have known about your little… _unit_," Ichigo identified the voice as being male by the bartone sound it carried, seemingly spitting out the phrase, "that has been here for several months. I have been doing everything I could to get you where I wanted you and my patience finally paid off. Now, here you are."

That was not good to hear. If this man had planned the entire thing… what else had he planned? Was there another kidnapping scheduled? Would there be a way for him to put a stop to it if there was?

"I see you are thinking hard." A hand gripped Ichigo's chin and snapped it up, almost causing him to lose balance. "There is nothing you will be able to do soldier boy. We will break you, and if we do not… we will find someone close to you that _will_ break."

Ichigo dealt with these types of threats daily when he was on the streets in Iraq. He was not overly concerned since it was not likely they would be able to do what they threatened to do. Everything precious to him was tucked away safely in Washington, D.C. with the military watching closely for protection. Nothing would get to them - he had to believe that.

"I do not fear you," he hissed.

That seemed to make the man angry; Ichigo saw his eyes flash dangerously, and before he had time to react to the threat his senses were warning him about, a fist collided with his gut. Doubling over, coughs ensued followed by the metallic taste of blood.

"You will die here American, that I promise you." The sinister voice vowed angrily.

Amidst the coughing, the soldier wiped the blood away from his mouth. Chocolate colored eyes stared at the tint of the blood, as if he was not truly seeing, '_He is probably right, and I don't like the thought of that. But if I have to die for my country so be it...' _

The man tossed Ichigo to the side and looked at a figure that was behind him, out in the hallway. "Do what you can to make him talk. When he is about to die stop, we do not want him fading on us too quickly."

There was a sinister laugh and Ichigo could hear fingers popping intimidatingly. "I will have fun with him." The man replied in Arabic.

"Then I leave him to you."

Ichigo raised a skeptical eyebrow at the exchange of men that took place in front of him. This man was much larger and even though it was too dark to make out his features, it was easy to tell hygiene was not a high priority. Clearing his throat, the captive spoke, "You must be the one they turn to when it's obvious the prisoner won't break."

The big ogre of a man grunted, and stepped forward so Ichigo could see his beady little eyes. Scrunching his nose in disgust, Ichigo waved his hand in front of his face, adding, "If you must come closer, the least you could do is hold your breath."

The jibe worked; the man roared in anger and muttered something unintelligible in Arabic. Unlike before, Ichigo was able to dodge the sluggish attack. Falling backwards, his feet twisted up in a thin sheet - more like a rag, really - of a blanket that had been given to him upon arriving. The ogre laughed heartily, his head rolling back, forehead to the ceiling, making it seem like Ichigo's fall had been the funniest thing he had seen his entire life.

Tan hands tightened into fists, the fingertips red and blistered from the struggle that had occurred when Ichigo had awoken from being knocked senseless. Fire erupted within his body, the only thing on the prisoner's mind was death. No way was he going to take this shit, not one bit. Just as the jailer reached down to capture his leg, Ichigo reared it back and thrust it forward, aiming for the man's right kneecap. The hit struck home, and the giant cried out in pain, his heavy body sagging against one of the four walls.

Rolling to the side, Ichigo propelled his body up using the strength of his arms. Once standing, his amber eyes roasted with pure fury, "If you think I'm going to roll over and just _allow_ you to hit me, you are sorely mistaken." The words rolled off his tongue, his tone deadly.

"You ghabi! I will make you wish you never touched me!" Ogre man hissed, leaning heavily against the wall. Ichigo smirked at the phrase; he had essentially called him a dumbass. Perhaps it was time to prove that was a far cry from what Ichigo was. Moving along the opposite wall, said man sneered, "If this was a fair location, and I wasn't starving, I'd whip your sorry-" he stopped abruptly, his eyes landing on the open door. Ironically as the two men switched, the door had been left wide open, begging him to leap out. The Ogre's beady eyes followed Ichigo's line of sight and he cursed madly.

"If you even think you can survive out there-"

"Shut up," the orange-haired captive muttered, his head snapping back to the man whose kneecap he had shattered with a forceful kick. Bruised and bare feet glided over to the Arab, "I _know_ I can survive out there." Hands shot out, fast as lightening, and gripped the grungy man's shirt, yanking him forward, "There is nothing you - or anyone else - can do to me that will make me talk. I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. You." Ichigo emphasized each word as he glared at the man, their faces inches apart.

The man, Mallu, as he was called, felt a chill run through his spine as the soldier - a boy, really - looked at him with not an ounce of fear. The boss had said this would be an easy break, but as he studied the prisoner, who was almost eager for a fight, he decided that was not the case. This man had gone three days with nothing more than two slices of moldy bread, and yet he seemed to have more than adequate strength. It would take much more than physical torture to get this one to crack - much, much more. With a half smile Mallu spoke, "There are ways to instill fear."

A grunt of pain escaped Mallu as he was forcibly tossed against the wall. Ichigo had a look of pure disgust on his face as he wiped his hands together, as if trying to get the feel of Mallu's dirty clothing off his skin. Calculating eyes sized up the way the Ogre's knee was swelling and certainly causing him pain. '_This is my chance. I'm weak, it's taken nearly everything I had to do what I've done, but I can't let this opportunity slip by. Its now...'_ pivoting on his right heel, the open door came into sight, '_...or never.' _

Wide-eyed, Mallu watched as the man he was charged to break by any means necessary, began to confidently stroll towards the door. Struggling to right himself, he gritted his teeth as the overwhelming stab of pain tore through the injured knee and traveled up his leg, causing aches to overwhelm him. Mallu had no choice but to do everything in his power to make sure this soldier did not leave the compound. The boss had been very specific with what he expected, and if Mallu failed… it would mean certain death.

Determination now set, Mallu took a deep, silent breath and urged the injured leg to move. At first the knee almost gave out but somehow it was able to hold his bulgy weight. Pushing through the pain that threatened to engulf him, Mallu limped with quite some speed, to Ichigo. The loud wheezing of his breath alerted the soldier of his approach causing him to shoot a look over his shoulder and then bolt, with speed Mallu didn't think he was capable of, out the door.

Cursing, Mallu began shouting in Arabic. Ichigo glanced back once and then kept his eyes straight forward. There was no time to think about the Ogre behind him. That injured knee would slow him down tremendously. Darting around a wall he leaned his back against it, slowly peering around the corner to see any enemy that could be near. No one was in sight. Now was his chance to find the exit, or at least find some food.

Ichigo knew without food he would not make it far. And there were so many unknowns that would be in the pathway back to the safety of his unit. First of which was discovering where it was these people had taken him. Suddenly there was a noise to the left, just around the corner he presently needed to look beyond to discover if the way was clear. With an arch in his back, the soldier moved stealthily along the wall. Barely moving, the special ops platoon leader glanced around the edge of the wall. Two men, both armed with K-49's, stood chatting with one another by what appeared to be an exit. Just two… did he have enough strength to take on two armed men?

Brown eyes closed, he rested his head against the wall. '_What am I going to do? Either way I see this playing out I get shot. Two of them, one of me. Both armed against a weak man with no gun or knife -' _Ichigo's thoughts were cut short by the loud voice that boomed from the area he had just escaped.

In response the two guards ceased their talking and listened intently to the words the giant was grumbling. Then, instantaneously, they hoisted their K-49's into the position and walked down the hall. Ichigo could hear their footsteps nearing, and cursed under his breath. Would there ever be a break? Or were things always destined to turn out sour?

There was no time to dwell on the negative turn things were taking. The question now was should he go out fighting? Or allow them to torture him until they decide to take him from this life? Two questions, the answer to either of them was the thing that would turn the fates. If he gave in and let them imprison him...was it possible to get out alive? A loud voice barked and Ichigo jumped back, a K-49 pointed right at his head.

"You! Don't move or you will die where you stand."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but he otherwise raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Making a choice to live, instead of die immediately, Ichigo relented. Hopefully another chance to escape would come, and if not… then hopefully they would make his death quick. The latter wasn't likely… but it could be hoped for.

A few minutes later, with the muzzle of the K-49 jabbing into the prisoners back, the two guards came upon Mallu. "Here is the prisoner you were shouting for."

Mallu smiled wickedly, his hand gesturing towards his bandaged knee. Ichigo grimaced, now it was time to pay for his discretion. "As you can see I have managed to bandage the knee that you kicked." Mallu motioned towards the prison cell, "Shall we continue? This time how do you say it..." he paused trying to find the English words, "...we shall do it with strength, rather than fear."

Ichigo stared at the single chair that resided in the middle of the room. It hadn't been there previously… which could only mean this round of torture would be different from the others. Raising his head - determination set in his deep eyes - he squared his shoulders, "Let's see what you have."

The men behind Ichigo pushed him harshly into the room, nearly causing him to trip over his feet. No surprise came when Mallu took a hold of the soldier and shoved him into the chair. Mallu motioned to the men to take the chains and restrain the prisoner. Helplessly, Ichigo sat frozen as chains were put around his forearms and ankles, effectively restraining any hope of movement.

The two rebels stepped back and out of the way as Mallu hobbled forward. Ichigo smirked; it was something to be proud of, causing this giant of a man pain. Black eyes clashed with deep brown as Mallu placed his gangly hands on Ichigo's forearms, his back hunched over so they could see levelly.

"You are going to wish you had never done this to me. And when you are begging for deliverance from your pain," putrid breath fanned Ichigo's face as Mallu laughed loudly, "I will not give you what you beg for. It will give me much pleasure to force you to the brink of death, only to pull you back. In essence, I will be your God."

The corner of Ichigo's lips turned up into a smile, "My God? I'm afraid you're not bathed enough to be my God."

A hand shot out and said man felt the blow strike the left side of his jaw. Pain shot through the area, and Ichigo, head turned in the opposite direction, laughed, "Must admit, you hit better than the girls that were here earlier."

Mallu felt anger begin to boil through his body. Barking back at the men that had stepped away, Mallu instructed them to retrieve several objects. When they turned and left the room to do as they were instructed, said man grinned wickedly at Ichigo.

"You have a mouth on you. Do you know what happens to us if we talk out of turn?" he waited for a few seconds for a reply and just when Ichigo opened his mouth, he interrupted, "Our tongues are cut out. Sadly I am not permitted to do that to you, but I will do something different."

Calculating eyes watched as the men returned with a large tool box in arms. Ichigo leaned his head back, watching closely as they set the box down on the ground beside the wall that was only feet away from where he was chained. Things were about to get much more interesting. Mallu whispered something to the rebels as they passed, and they nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the wooden door behind them.

"Now it is just you and me," Mallu declared, hobbling awkwardly to the tool box. With a single tug of the giant hands the box opened. Clinking sounds were heard as the captor rummaged through the tool box. An exclamation of "Ah-ha!" left his lips as the item that was sought after was discovered. He turned to Ichigo with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"What is your name?"

Ichigo, eyes unafraid, answered, "An American soldier."

Mallu clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Every man has a name; that is not what people call you. I shall ask another time, and you would do well to answer. What is your name?"

The limited light in the room glinted off the dull metal of the pliers, Ichigo noted, that lingered in Mallu's right hand. Despite Mallu wobbling towards him, Ichigo met his gaze steadily, "I gave you my answer, must I repeat myself?"

"Tch, wrong answer." Mallu gripped his prisoners left hand and tapped the set of pliers on his pinky, and then moved on to the ring finger as if counting the digits. Without blinking, the specialist soldier eyed his hand, watching the pliers move over his skin. They stopped on his thumb and then retraced their steps back to his middle finger. "You will see that I have my ways to make you talk..." The pliers opened and despite his will, Ichigo inhaled deeply, preparing himself for what was to come.

The pain registered and a groan escaped the captive's lips. "...or scream." Mallu finished his earlier sentence, relishing the look of pain on the man's face as the pliers continued to pull out the nail of the middle finger. Clenching his jaw, Ichigo closed his eyes, not wanting to give this man the pleasure of seeing the pain reflected in his eyes. A voice came to his head, from a former mentor who had trained him for the possibilities of being taken and tortured. "_If you ever find yourself in this situation, which I hope you never do, remember to take your mind to a place where it can dwell on something else, rather than the pain its feeling." _

Yes, that was the answer, wasn't it? The nail came free of the skin that confined it and Mallu held it up, examining it as if it was something miraculous, "The human body, it is fascinating no?"

Painstakingly slow the soldier opened his eyes. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face, occasionally going into his eyes. Mallu raised a skeptically eyebrow as he noticed the labored breathing that was coming from the lad. "I will ask again, what is your name?"

Catching his breath, Ichigo snickered, "Go to hell."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, once again… wrong answer."

The leaders muscles tensed as the body naturally prepared itself for the pain that was to follow, this time on his right hand, ring finger. Closing his eyes, Ichigo allowed for his memories to surface, to envelope him in their sunrays of hope and peace.

_July 24, 2011 - Austin, Texas_

_A flock of yellow canaries chirped a melodious symphony as they eagerly took flight in the cloudless, cerulean-blue sky, almost as if they were part of the fairy tales told to children. A lone man rocked on a swing held up by two thick hooks connected to the roof, under which he sat. This porch had been the entire reason why the young married couple bought the house, even though they knew they would not be here longer than a year, two if they were lucky. The military member laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head, at the base of his neck, as he leaned back into the swing. Brown, mystical eyes took in the vast yard as he pushed his feet forward and back to set the swing in motion. _

_The front door squeaked as it was pulled open, and a harmonic voice filled the air, "So this is where you ran off to. I was looking for you in the office but you weren't there." _

"_Sorry," came the apology, a sheepish look accompanying it, "I wanted to come out here and enjoy the weather." _

"_But it's hot," the young wife complained, despite walking out to join her husband. _

"_Orihime, of course it is," Ichigo Kurosaki chided with a feigned look of reproach, "We are living in Texas." _

_Orihime Kurosaki rolled her eyes dramatically before stepping closer to him. A blush adorned her cheeks when his eyes went to her swollen belly. Lifting her hands, the mother to be rested them on her stomach. Slowly she began to caress the bulge, "I can't believe we're going to be parents soon. I never thought I'd survive the drive from Nevada." _

"_I hated having to move when you're this far along." Ichigo mumbled, a look of pure disgust on his face, "I tried to tell my superiors that but they wouldn't have it." _

_The young girl rushed over to her husband, cradling his face with delicate, small hands, "Shh… I don't blame you. Obviously I survived, the baby didn't come along the way. So there is nothing to feel bad about Ichigo." _

_Big-muscled arms outstretched, it was easy to see what the American soldier wanted. No words were exchanged by the couple as Orihime easily slid into his arms, having been drawn into his lap. Mentally she wondered if the swing would hold their weight considering the expecting woman felt like a hippo. Seeming to hear her inner thoughts, her husband spoke, "You aren't heavy." _

"_H-how can you say that?!" The auburn haired girl exclaimed louder than first intended, "I weigh more now than I ever have. And -" the words were cut off when the newly married woman felt the defined end of a pointed chin rest on her shoulder. Ichigo buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of lavender that lingered there from the shower she had just taken. _

"_It doesn't matter..." his hand found it's way to her belly and began to caress the roundness of it, "...because you are having __**my **__child. Not another man's - mine."_

"_Possessive aren't you?" _

_A chuckle escaped the man's lips as hair was lifted away and was replaced by tender lips, "You have no idea." _

_Orihime grinned, her chin lowering to her chest to hide a blush. They had known each other almost an entire year, in a month it would be a year. It had been the happiest year of her life, considering what she had been through before. _

_Sitting on Ichigo's lap, Orihime closed her eyes as he continued to place kisses on her delicate skin. She idly began to play with his left hand as it rested on her stomach. Starting at the thumb, her fingers traced the long, muscular, digits. Reaching the ring finger, Orihime smiled slyly at the feel of the metal that surrounded the finger. Platinum metal was the decision she had come to when it was time to purchase the wedding ring for him. This ring was a symbol that Ichigo Kurosaki was hers… and hers alone. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Ichigo's voice interrupted Orihime's thoughts. _

_Leaning back so she could feel the contours of his muscled chest, she replied wistfully, "About the day I bought this wedding band for you. I hate how you can't wear it all the time..." _

_Ichigo kissed her cheek, "I know, but I wear it every chance I can."_

_The nature of being a soldier kept the spirited wife's husband from being able to wear the wedding band while on duty. "I don't understand it, wouldn't they assume you had a family anyway?" They had gone over this very conversation more than once, but Orihime couldn't seem to let it drop. _

"_Hime..." He sighed. _

_Orihime looked over her shoulder in order to make eye contact, "I know we've talked about this but I still don't fully understand the reasoning behind it. I'm not sure I ever will." _

"_That is becoming obvious." Ichigo grunted and then smiled, "Changing the subject, I must say I am enjoying this mini maternity dress." _

_Orihime raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Really? I would certainly hope so since you are the one that picked it out." The dress itself wasn't very elaborate; it was baby blue in color and came to the middle of her thigh. It had cut off sleeves and the neckline was that of a normal t-shirt. A simple white belt fit around her expanding belly, but barely. _

_The couple continued to enjoy the weather as the minutes rolled on. The 21-year-old nearly jumped out of her husband's hold when the fabric of the dress was pushed to the side. Looking over her right shoulder, Orihime watched as Ichigo rubbed the mark that had been there since her birth, a piece of herself that she could never erase. _

_Hesitantly she spoke, "What are you thinking?" Whenever Ichigo rubbed the flesh, it made Orihime's heart beat rapidly as images forced themselves into the front of her mind - things she wanted to forget, but never seemed to be able to. _

"_Just that I wish I could make everything go away. All the pain… all the suffering… everything you ever had to go through." _

_Emotion's caught in the wife's throat as the sincerity shined in the young man's eyes. They were filled with love… love for her, and that was enough to help the memories of terror and fear fade. Leaning forward, Orihime kissed Ichigo's lips slowly and sensually. When the two broke apart Ichigo smirked at her, "What was that for? Not saying I hated it, because the opposite is true. Your kisses are something to always crave and yearn for." _

_Rolling her eyes dramatically, Orihime tapped the tip of his nose, "It's me that is addicted to you. Why else would I cast my spell on you?" _

"_The spell to make me fall in love with you?" _

"_Yes, also the spell to compel you to marry me. Without that spell there is no way you would have ever taken the plunge." The expecting mother stated, her deep gray eyes searching his own. "It still amazes me that you were there the very moment I needed you. I just didn't know it at the time." _

_Ichigo Kurosaki broke eye contact and leaned forward to place a tender kiss to the mark that resided on his wife's right shoulder blade. The raised skin felt warm against his lips, something he noticed tended to happen on occasion. There had been times when he wanted to ask Orihime about the strange temperature that would emanate from the tissue, but the soldier never worked up the nerve to. The entire situation was sore spot with the love of his life, and the last thing the new husband wanted to do was frighten her with the memories that would surface with the questions. _

_Orihime Inoue - Kurosaki now - could sense the mood that overcame her husband. And as his lips made contact with her birthmark, it was clear what was on his mind. Forcing the feelings of fear to fade, she took hold of his large, tender hand and brought it to her lips. Hearing his breath catch in his throat made Orihime smile as she kissed each of the fingers, slowly dragging the digits through her teeth. _

"_Not fair," he groaned out, his voice suddenly husky. _

_Orihime hummed in response, the vibration from her throat shooting through his index finger. The woman was proud of the fact that she was this man's weakness. The fact that it was Orihime that had captured the young man's attention helped in that pride. _

_Suddenly Orihime was left blinking, the finger that had been in her mouth gone. "Wha?" A large hand was on her cheek, turning her face to the side. A thumb pressed her lower lip down before a pair of lips assaulted them. The young wife hummed against her lover's lips, she never could get enough of them._

_The couple kissed for a few more minutes until someone cleared their throat. The action caused for Orihime to jump and spin her head around to look at the person standing at the steps. Ichigo looked around his wife and smiled, "Renji, what brings you here?" _

_The red haired man smiled ruffly at his comrade, "Was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by to see how you were settling in. Looks like you are comfortable." _

_Ichigo laughed and motioned for his friend to come closer. "C'mon in, we'll show you around the house." _

_Taking her cue, Orihime got off Ichigo's lap and smiled shyly at Renji. "And we'd be happy to have you stay for dinner as well." _

_Renji grinned willfully and puffed out his cheeks, "Really? I can stay and eat great food from the master?" _

_That made the girl blush and Ichigo put his hand on the small of her back, "Let's all go inside." The three entered the old fashioned home and the mute blue colors assaulted the friend's eyes. "Wow, it's a nice place, but the colors… think you'll repaint?" _

"_Why? We won't be here forever." Ichigo stated offhandedly as they neared the kitchen._

_Renji eyed the vast kitchen, enjoying the nice granite counter tops and mahogany wood of the cupboards. "That part always stinks." _

"_It gets hard to move around all the time." Renji looked over at Orihime who had just spoken. A sparkle was in her eyes as she dabbed at the corner of them. "But at least with the moving around we get to see lots of places. The world is a beautiful place and there is so much to see. I get to see it." _

_Ichigo went over and draped his arm around the wife's shoulders. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he spoke, "I am so glad you see it that way. Renji here tends to think negatively about things. It's a good thing he has your influence in his life to help make him see a different light." _

"_I resent that!" The pineapple red head mocked, "I do not always see the negative side of the equation. I just accept the bad parts of life as well." _

_Orihime's eyes lowered, her toes curling under her foot, "I know the negative… all too well, but that doesn't mean I want to dwell on it." _

_Renji was at a loss for words as he saw the emotions roll across the girl's face. There was something behind the surface that Orihime was trying to hide from the two men. Was it possible that Ichigo knew what it was? Or was he in the dark just as much as Renji was? Renji shook his head, a small chuckle leaving him. "You are something amazing, Orihime. I'm glad you found this big oaf here and made him realize that having a family wasn't a bad thing. Ichigo tends to be too cautious and forgets to live." _

_That won Renji the smile he had been aiming for. The expecting mother-to-be snaked out of Ichigo's embrace and moved over to the taller man. Raising herself up on her toes she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him affectionately. "Thank you for being you, Renji." _

_Renji awkwardly stood in her hold and then raised his frozen arms and wrapped them around the woman's small frame. Looking over at Ichigo he mouthed, 'Is this okay?' _

_The other man only smirked and nodded his head. When Renji closed his eyes and accepted the hug fully, Ichigo made his way to the fridge and pulled out some chicken that had been pulled out of the freezer earlier that morning. Hands moved expertly as they got the pans and needed supplies for the dinner that Orihime would put together for the two hungry men. A bang rang through the room, pulling Orihime out of Renji's arms, her gray eyes wide and frantic. _

_Ichigo straightened his back from having retrieved the metal spoon that had slipped from his grip. "Ah ha ha, sorry about that, didn't mean to scare everyone." _

"_The only one you scared was your pregnant wife. She could have gone into labor with that scare." _

_The repentant husband put the spoon on the counter and opened his arms wide. Orihime smiled weakly as her feet automatically took her to his embrace. "I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered into her ear, arms tightening lovingly around her curvy frame._

_Orihime melted in his embrace, feeling reassured of the protection he provided her. Ichigo pulled back when pressure hit his stomach. Gazing down at his wife's swollen belly he smiled, "I think our daughter is getting anxious to see me." _

_Looking down as well Orihime grinned, her hand rubbing her stomach, "She loves it when you sing to her, so I agree with you." _

"_Wait," Renji spoke now, after having remained silent as the two held one another, "you sing to the baby? Really?" _

"_That so hard to believe?" _

"_Quite! You never gave the impression of the type that would sing is all." _

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter, "When you become a dad, you'll find yourself doing things you never thought you would as well."_

_Orihime placed her hand on Ichigo's wrist, stopping him from moving the chicken into the pan that was on the stove, "Why don't you and Renji go into the living room and I'll finish dinner." _

_After a few seconds of glaring at the chicken, the husband pushed away from the counter and stalked out of the kitchen. Watching the two men leave the room Orihime rubbed her stomach again, "Daddy is just as excited to see you as you are to see him." With a fond smile she turned back to the stove and began to make dinner. _

_The dinner went well and the couple enjoyed having Renji over. After dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned, the friends enjoyed reminiscing over old days. Around nine in the evening their friend let himself out of the house, leaving the young couple alone. When the house was settled and the cups from the coffee Ichigo and Renji had were put in the sink, Orihime fell onto the couch beside Ichigo. _

"_That was fun, wasn't it?" Her legs fell over his lap as she situated her big belly around so she could find a comfortable spot. _

_Ichigo took Orihime's feet in between his hands and began to knead the skin. "It was, I'm glad he decided to stop by, even though he can be annoying." _

_Orihime laughed, "You only say that because he was talking about some of the things you did in the academy. If he hadn't done that then you wouldn't be sulking like you are." _

"_Hey!" Ichigo huffed, "I am __**not**_ _sulking. I just don't think some of the stories he told you needed to be spoken." _

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed as his wife continued to laugh at him. It wasn't that he was angry at her for laughing, the truth was he loved her laugh. It was just the thought of her finding out some of the stupid things he did when he was much younger that was the problem. So you could say it was a pride issue. Ichigo Kurosaki's pride was ruined, that was the problem. _

"_I love how the corners of your mouth turn down when you are brooding over something." The tender voice of Ichigo's wife entered his ears, coaxing him out of the dreary thoughts that were on the soldiers mind. _

_Orihime stretched out her arm, her fingers barely touching the sharp line of his jaw, "You are my everything, and now we're going to have a baby together." _

_Ichigo tried to fight the smile but when he looked over at his wife he couldn't do it. A bright smile broke over his features, making them go from hard to elated, "I never thought I would be a father. I am so excited and I know with my very soul that I will protect our daughter..." he paused, shifting in the seat so Orihime was more in view, "...and you. I swear to you -" Ichigo lifted his hand from Orihime's ankle, placing it on the base of her neck, his fingers filing through her silky hair, "that I will protect you from your past. Everything that has ever frightened you, I __**will **__make sure it never finds you." _

_Gray eyes filled with tears before they brimmed over and the liquid trickled down the mother to be cheeks, "I know you will." was her husky reply. _

_Later that very evening, at 11 sharp, Orihime Kurosaki went into labor. The loving couple had barely made it to the hospital before their beautiful daughter, Avery Kurosaki, opened her tiny eyes, a cry falling from the tiny throat. _

Ichigo Kurosaki's jaw clenched as he was yanked roughly out of the safety of the memory. Mallu's face was inches away from his own, the gnarly breath entering his nostrils. "What is your name?"

The American soldier narrowed his brown eyes, sweat rolling in beads down his face, "Go. To. Hell." All this brave man needed was the memory of his sweet wife and adorable daughter to keep him going. To keep him in the fight.

* * *

_Present Day Washington D.C. - 1:00 P.M. _

Orihime felt like her world was falling apart. Why was this happening to her family? Her hands began to shake. "No… he can't be..."

Panic was beginning to rise and she tried to fight it. There was no way this was happening, none. Ichigo was the best of the best… there's no way he could be missing.

"Did you… did they abandon him? That has to be the only way he could be missing."

The soldier shook his head sadly, "They are searching for him. The Delta Force doesn't leave their men behind. Not without a fight."

The world began to swim and Orihime felt herself falling backward. The man, the younger of the two that had spoken first, stepped forward and quickly steadied her. "We are here to help you in anyway we can. And I promise everything is being done to make sure he is found."

"What am I going to tell my daughter? When she asks where her daddy is… what am I supposed to say?" she was nearly hysterical now.

"I… don't know."

The other soldier that was with this young man stepped forward, "Orihime, we've known each other for a long time."

Orihime looked over at him now, realizing who he was. "Oh Uryu it's you. I'm sorry I didn't see you..."

Uryu shook his head and stepped towards her, with his hands outstretched he gripped her shoulders when he came to her, "I know this is hard for you, but you need to know that everything is being done that can at the moment. You need to know that Ichigo is on everyone's mind. He is the best we've ever seen; we won't leave him behind."

Tears filled her grey eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble, "But… what if you can't find him? What am I going to do?"

"Ichigo has been a cautious man, you and Avery will be set. You won't have to go back to work and she'll be able to attend the best schools. And… the government will pay you."

"I don't want their money! I want my husband!" The grieving wife exploded, her eyes now aflame with fury that had not been present just moments before. Tearing herself out of his hold, Orihime walked towards a red velvet rocking chair, it had happened to be Ichigo's favorite to sit in when they were in the front room... Something that was hard for Orihime to focus on at the moment.

Uryu winced at her tone of voice, "I know that, but you need to know that we are looking for him. We aren't going to pull out and leave him out there, not unless there's..."

"Don't say it!" Orihime wheezed her left hand squeezing the cushion of the rocking chair, "don't you dare say it!"

He did as she wished and closed his mouth. Uryu knew that Orihime was suffering but a part of him needed her to be calm in this situation. If she was to completely fall apart, there would be no one to take care of Avery the way she needed to be cared for. His eyes landed on the prescription bag that was visible from the room they were standing in. It was on the kitchen counter, "Is Avery sick?"

His question snapped Orihime out of her dark thoughts and she looked over at the bag. "She has another ear infection… she needs to get tubes in her ears..."

Uryu nodded his head thoughtfully, "We can help you with that. When is her appointment?"

Orihime told him when it was and what she would have to do in order to get things ready. With Uryu there telling her he'd handle the affairs with the doctors office she felt slight relief, but it was fleeting. It was little consolation for the worry that ate at her from not having if Ichigo was safe. He was out there somewhere - seemingly alone - with no one but the enemy to keep him company. It wasn't that she thought her husband couldn't handle it; she knew first hand that he could. Orihime couldn't stand the thought of him being held hostage.

When things were settled down and she could breathe, her and the two men sat down. The other officer ruffled his blonde hair as he leaned back in the chair he was presently sitting in. "We got word just a few hours ago that your husband was missing. The Delta's have been searching for him apparently for a few days and they plan to keep doing so."

Orihime looked steadily into his green eyes, trying to see straight into his soul. Her stare obviously made him uncomfortable for the private moved nervously. Her lips moved without hesitation, "Where was the last place he was seen."

"In Iraq, in a warehouse that was supposed to be abandoned." Uryu interrupted. "They were sent there to gather data that was left behind… but now we see it was all a trap."

"A trap? And you sent my husband right into it?!" Orihime exclaimed angrily, her hands gripping the arms of the chair. Crossing her leg over her left knee, she leaned forward. She saw how her movement caught the attention of the young soldier with blonde hair and green eyes. Tilting her head she asked, "What is your name private?"

The man snapped his eyes away from her legs, her pencil skirt hardly keeping anything to the imagination, "Private Williams ma'am, George Williams."

"Williams, do you know my husband?" came the wife's next question. Orihime Kurosaki was not going to sit idly by and let a greeny look at what wasn't his.

Private Williams peered over at Uryu, who nodded, and then he answered, "Yes ma'am, I do. He came to my unit and taught us some hand to hand combat. He is a very skilled fighter and not to mention smart. I have no doubt that he will find a way back to you."

Shaking her right foot, clad in Dolce Vita red pumps that matched her red blouse, she spoke, "I need to be in on this, I have to find my husband."

Uryu Ishida's eyebrow raised dangerously, "No Orihime, you know I can't let you do that. Ichigo made me promise to keep you safe at all costs."

"He's caught by the enemy! We don't have time for this." Orihime shouted, not at all wanting to be left out of the search for the love of her life. If it came down to fighting… well, fighting was something she was good at.

"Orihime!" Uryu's voice rang loudly in the room, successfully shutting the woman up. "You know very well why we cannot let you get involved with this. Don't make everything Ichigo has done for you fall apart, do you understand me?"

"Now that he's missing there's no reason for me to stay sitting here. I can help." her gray eyes were aflame with determination.

"There is more to worry about and you know it. We cannot let you get involved in this, I'm sorry."

Orihime faltered at his words, her mind running in circles, "I can't believe this is happening. This is insane. I need to know what he was doing at the time he was caught."

Uryu laced his fingers together and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, "We are not sure what mission he was sent on, that is something we haven't gotten word on. And we probably won't hear what it was. You know the Delta Force works directly under the President; they do everything and anything he says. And the world will never hear a peep about it."

Uncrossing her legs, she got to her feet and began to pace the wooden floor of the front room. "Is there a chance I should be worried for my daughter?"

The mother's grey eyes stared at Uryu, analyzing every small movement he made. He was skillfully trained therefore she wasn't able to make out what he was thinking. He cleared his throat, "I am not sure...we are here and we have been given order to check up on you every day."

Orihime gawked at him, "You make it seem like that isn't something I am used to. Believe me, I know I am being watched daily. When your husband holds a position as high as mine does, there isn't much hope for privacy."

She got up and walked to the window, her red pumps tapping against the wood floor. Pulling the blinds down with a single finger she motioned to the street, "Even as we speak, there is a black SUV parked down the street. They have been assigned to watch over me until Ichigo returns. But now that he's missing they will probably insist on coming into my home."

Uryu shook his head, "Not likely. If anything they would make their presence more known, perhaps even relocate you."

Her hands began to shake in order to calm them she clenched them at her sides and spun around, her eyes aflame once again. "Well?! What are the plans here? Obviously there is more to this story than even you two are made aware of. I want answer and I want them now, dammit!"

Private Williams was startled by the outburst just as he had been earlier. This was the first home visit he had assisted on and so far it was going horribly. Luckily Uryu stepped in, his voice calm and filled with compassion, "I understand. Trust me I am doing everything I can to get information from the higher ups. But getting that high level information is going to take time. A lot of time. I need you to be patient and not do anything rash while I am getting it."

Orihime rolled her eyes but otherwise didn't stop her pacing, "This is outrageous, you think they would be more willing to give you that information since I am Ichigo's _wife_. I deserve to know what was happening!"

Uryu sighed, his eyes lowering, "Unfortunately that isn't how things work. Here in the United States it isn't normal for families to get all the details of what their husbands were doing when they were killed or suddenly become M.I.A. While I am trying to get you the information, I'm not holding my breath. The likelihood of this happening is slim to none. I'm sorry Orihime… but you need to be prepared to not hear any news."

That was unacceptable! There was no way Orihime was going to allow for the military to get off that easy. There had to be something she could do in order to gain information on what was happening back in Iraq. Computers… that was the world's weakness, and you could bet Orihime was going to use that to her advantage.

Sadly Uryu seemed to follow her train of thought, "Don't even try it, I'm having your network monitored, you won't be able to gather the information yourself."

"Uryu!"

Said man held up his hand to silence her, "This is the way things have to be. Please, for now take care of Avery, we will help with that as long as you want and accept our help. Leave the matter of Ichigo to me."

What could Uryu possibly do to get the information? He wasn't that high in the military! Orihime threw her hands up in frustration, "Fine! But I am _not_ happy about this."

"Duly noted," Uryu muttered as he got to his feet, Private Williams following his movement all too eagerly, "we will be letting you get back to Avery. If there's anything you need you know where to find me."

The agitated woman nodded her head and motioned towards the door, "Yes, yes, good day to you."

With solace the two men left the house. It was as the door closed and they were several feet away from the front door that Private Williams spoke, "That was unpleasant."

"What did you expect?" The older man asked wearily.

Williams shrugged, "I dunno, a crying wife that couldn't hold herself together at all. One that heard the news and accepted it, numb as she would be. And then after giving our message we'd leave. I was not expecting to awake a lioness."

Uryu Ishida laughed at the term, "Ichigo Kurosaki would not marry anyone less than a lioness."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't." Private Williams mumbled as he got into the car.

* * *

_Washington D.C. - 12 A.M. _

"Momma!" Avery's small voice screamed frantically in the night air. "Momma!"

Orihime snapped into a sitting position, the covers falling from her torso as the cries of her daughter woke her from a fitful sleep. When her daughter cried out again, the mother scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping in the process.

Avery's cries intensified and the small girl stumbled out into the hallway at the same time as her mother. Tears were streaming down the girls red cheeks, the green blanket clutched tightly in her right hand. "Momma!"

Orihime scooped her daughter up into her arms and embraced the crying child tightly, "Shh… it's okay Avery, momma is here." Avery trembled in Orihime's arms, worrying her further. Taking the child back into her bedroom, Orihime sat on the edge of the bed and rocked back and forth. "Momma's here."

The rocking motioned seemed to ease Avery's sobs and soon the hysterics were eased, now only small hiccups remained. Orihime continued the comforting motion until Avery was able to breath easily. Gently the mother spoke, "What happened baby?"

A shattered gulp for air left the small child as she opened her mouth, "Ear hurt… and I had bad dream."

"What bad dream?" Orihime asked, alarmed by her daughter's words. Avery hadn't been watching anything scary when Orihime had placed her up in the bedroom while she dealt with the visitors from the military. What could have scared her? The small girl rubbed at her eye, the blanket dropping from her small, tan hand.

"It was daddy..." a long pause as the girl pulled back from her mother so she could look into her eyes, "...he was hurting. I don't want my daddy hurt."

Orihime placed her left hand on the back of Avery's head and brought the child's head back to her shoulder. She began to sing quietly to her daughter, deciding not to respond to what the girl had said. Fingers glided through the orange curly locks of Avery's hair. The said girl closed her eyes and relaxed more in her mother's protective arms. Orihime's eyes went to her wedding ring that would emerge from Avery's hair with every stroke. '_Will I ever see you again? Can I be strong enough to protect our daughter from the man that hunt's me?' _

Soon Avery's breathing was deep and steady, a sign that she had fallen asleep. Carefully the wife moved the small child to her bed, wrapping the green blanket around her. When she was covered and remained sleeping, Orihime gently removed herself from the bed, desperately craving a change of scenery. There was one particular thing she needed right at the moment: the twinkling lights in the sky, stars. The walk to the sliding glass doors that were in the master bedroom was short, and soon they were open. A gentle breeze hit the woman's face, blowing her hair up off her shoulders.

Orihime grimaced when she felt a burning in her shoulder blade. Reaching behind with her left hand she brushed the raised skin that had a temperature of it's own. Memories flashed through her mind, nearly causing her to fall to her knees. They were wounds that never truly healed… things she wished she could forget but knew she never could. If only Ichigo were there to hold her, comfort her. He would always keep her mind from straying down that road that led to her past, but now that he wasn't there and she didn't know when he would return, it was becoming more difficult to keep the memories at bay. '_Ichigo… I __**need **__you. Please don't be dead. Come back to me.' _


End file.
